To Help Those In Need?
Anastasia walked several steps ahead of the man who saved her life several days ago. They traversed down a dimly lit path which slithered through a park. Despite her Russian heritage, she wasn't used to being in suburban areas. But she wasn't used to fighting hordes of shadowy demons either. The woman, clad in a white coat that covered her white top and skirt, turned to the chocolate skinned man behind her. "What're we doing here?" She asked. "It's starting to get cold." "You've been complaining since you left my place." Ezekiel responded. He often enjoyed walking through this serene path. But it was much better with the sounds of his music, not some random girl bitching about every little thing. "If you must know, we're going somewhere safer than my apartment. You said you were attack by some weirdo right? With some sort of green power?" "Just like the one you used the other day." "Then maybe the old lady might have some answers." The duo turned a corner and entered a gated area. A massive building sat at the center of what once could have been considered school grounds. They approached the door, to which Ezekiel stopped and took out a special key card. "Close your eyes." He joked, swiping it before proceeding. The door clicked and slid open. "Keep your hands by your side, unless you want them chopped off." He said half-jokingly. Noise polluted the hallways. Televisions being left on. Games from the arcade room. Radios. Showers. This place seemed less like what was once an old school and more like a governmental facility. Anastasia noted the security cameras at the corners of each hallway. "Did you guys like rob banks?" "Huh?!" Ezekiel asked. "Nah. Let's just say we have quite the benefactor on our side." His voice becoming more and more warm as he spoke about this family. "But you'll meet him sooner or later. Right now, we're looking for the boss." The ebony Fullbringer lead the guest up several flights of stairs. Stopping on the fourth floor onto to a more silent area. They stopped at the third door and entered, revealing a vast libraries filled with books from different areas. "Tetsuo? Soren? Michiyo-san?!" Ezekiel called out. "I brought the girl I was talking about on the phone." "I'm here, no need to shout," Tetsuo replied, waving the phone in his hand back and forth as if to indicate the message had been duly recieved. He sighed and stood up, as he had been leaning against the edge of the table. There was no "main office" to Xstence's headquarters. There was no "director's desk" either, just a rectangular black-surfaced table in the center of the meeting room where the members of the group discussed matters related to their existence. It was a sign that Tetsuo prided himself on egalitarianism. Whether or not he practiced what he preached, however, was another question. He quickly sent off a brief text to Kōhaku: Where are you? before he closed his phone and stowed it away in the pocket of his jacket. He was still in his business wear, although he had loosened his tie, having just got off of work. Tetsuo checked his watch. While he was always glad to have new members, he was itching to get back home since he had a date that night... With Amaya; and punctuality was another thing he prided himself on. "So you're a Fullbringer?" he addressed the newcomer. "Is there anything else we should know about you?" He wasn't trying to be cold, but Tetsuo's interpersonal skills still fell to the side when it came to business matters, and he considered member initiation to be a matter of business. Unfortunately, he had been so single—or absent—minded that he had forgot to introduce himself. "Didn't know you had the ability to bring home girls," joked Soren as he walked out of the game room, a PS4 controller still in hand. With him out, the sound of gunshots and old western music playing stopped. I can stop being a cowboy long enough to say hi, thought the young man as he turned his gaze towards the Russian Fullbringer. "Howdy, the name's Soren! Welcome to the club." Soren outstretched his free hand as if to shake hands with the new recruit.